<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lacey Breaths &amp; Bloodied Swords by stubbornrhino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196453">Lacey Breaths &amp; Bloodied Swords</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino'>stubbornrhino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood and Violence, Consort Junmyeon, Explicit Sexual Content, King Sehun, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun returns home victorious after a war of two months. Meanwhile, Junmyeon was fighting his own battles at home in his absence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lacey Breaths &amp; Bloodied Swords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This prompt for this work was claimed from Royal Pains Ficfest archive. Since the fest has disappeared I am posting it here.</p>
<p>Prompter, I hope you like it! Even though this was supposed to be smut forwards initially, I decided to expand it a bit. I apologize for the lack of smut :')</p>
<p>Oh, this is my first time doing some fictional world building of my own so I am not sure how it turned out. I just wanted to try my hand at it and the prompt provided a perfect opportunity. This work is also unbeta-ed at the moment. So please proceed at your own risk.</p>
<p><i><b>Glossary</b></i><br/>•	<i>Assegai</i>: a light spear or javelin made up of a wooden handle and an iron tip<br/>•	<i>Blood Sea</i>: a large water body that provides natural protection to the Kingdom against enemy incursions from the West. It gets its name from its red colour as the rivers had been depositing vulca-rich water in it for centuries<br/>•	<i>Camira</i>: “Of the winds”; the name of a Kingdom which is spread over the belt of dead volcanoes<br/>•	<i>Dirk</i>: a long bladed thrusting dagger<br/>•	<i>Fire flowers</i>: delicate pale flowers born only amongst hard vulca and they glow red when the crystals in vulca shed their natural light<br/>•	<i>Imperia</i>: the capital city of Camira<br/>•	<i>Katana</i>: single-edged blade with a circular or squared guard and long grip to accommodate two hands<br/>•	<i>Labrys</i>: a symmetric double-headed axe<br/>•	<i>Mounts of Cahira</i>: “a warrior”; shield of the Kingdom; the tall, steep mountain range which protects Camira from East<br/>•	<i>Rapier</i>: sword with a slender and sharply-pointed two-edged blade<br/>•	<i>Twin suns</i>: two identical bright stars facing each other in the Camiran sky. They never set. At night, their intensity lessens enough to make way for the stars to shine.<br/>•	<i>Vulca</i>: a crystalline rock form found inside dead volcanoes, usually ranging from purple to red in colour, black is rarest<br/>•	<i>Wazara</i>: “to bear a burden”; the one who bears the burden of knowledge and wisdom; minister of the Crown</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His senses became alert instantaneously and he was clutching the dirk tighter, ready to move. He wasn’t in the best position to strike as he was lying down and he didn’t know what weapon the assassin wielded or how big he was to gauge the impact of the strike. His body coiled, prepared to spring into action and as he heard the sword move through air, somewhere behind him. He pounced away and rolled, landing on the other side of the bed on the balls of his feet. Light and quick.</p>
<p>He smirked once and he watched the expression of the intruder change from triumph to confusion as the sword landed on the bedroll with a solid thwack. If he had some more time he would have gone for his katana but since he didn’t, he jumped on the bed and slashed out. Immediately, he danced away and the man groaned in pain. He had gone for the carotid artery. His dagger was sharp and it made a deep cut, managing to damage the artery. Blood spurted out and the man scrambled to staunch the blood flow. The sword clattered to the ground.</p>
<p>“I suppose he is desperate enough to send assassins now.”</p>
<p>Wars were ugly. Everything about war was dreadful and deranged. He wasn’t opposed to killing. He was a king, he was born to rule and he was trained to fight. He did it effortlessly too, without remorse or hesitation. And that’s the most disgusting thing a war brought in its wake. No justification for the collaterals on either side. There wasn’t any needed. When soldiers marched, they knew they had one foot in the grave and one outside of it. It was implicit, the death and destruction.</p>
<p>It’s been one and a half months since he had started the campaign towards the North.  His troops had managed to gain ground slowly but steadily. The weather wasn’t ideal but they had less losses, enough food to last them a few months and mentally and physically strong soldiers. He was leading a sound army and he was leading it to another victory. He knew that and his rival knew that. That is exactly why the Zhous were resorting to underhanded tactics. Sending an assassin in the middle of the night under the guise of a negotiation party was deplorable.</p>
<p>As if killing him would be that easy. As if he would die like this; dying by the hands of some hired help was the kind of demise he won’t wish even on his enemies. As if an Oh will ever lose to a Zhou.</p>
<p><em>You come back to me, Sehun. Is that clear? You will come back to me once you’ve made our enemies regret their existence. That’s an order, my King</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>I promise.</em>
</p>
<p>As if an Oh would ever break his promise.</p>
<p>He whistled, a sharp shrill sound and his guards entered the tent.</p>
<p>“I expected an attack but I expected it to be a well planned one.” He walked towards the now gasping man, signalling his men to take the sword away. “This was very uneventful.”</p>
<p>He waved his men away and they moved back, taking their strategic posts around the tent. He sat on the bed, his elbows on his knees and looked down at the man who dreamt of slaughtering him in his sleep. He placed the blood stained dirk beside him on the bed.</p>
<p>“Apprehend everyone from the delegation sent to us yesterday. Cancel the exchange of prisoners for now. Send a messenger to the Zhous. Tell them I am not really pleased about the audacity they’ve dared to show tonight.”</p>
<p>The men scrambled to bid their king’s orders. He picked up the dagger again. He wasn’t the kind of ruler who sat on his throne and barked orders and let his General lead the attack on the battlefield. He was the kind of king who liked to plunge boldly into the thick of war, head first and swords blazing.</p>
<p>“Now, shall we begin?”</p>
<p>The assassin screamed as he grabbed the man’s sweaty hair, holding his head steady and began to draw his insignia on the man’s forehead in deep, even strokes.</p>
<p>The tip of his dagger sunk into flesh and drew more blood, claiming its prize, serving the punishment.</p>
<p>♚</p>
<p>The afternoon suns blazed high in the sky, two balls of red hot fire, raging and brilliant. Hot air blew in; it felt better than the cold walls around him. He stood looking out of the window of his bed chamber. He tended to spend his days in here. Nights, on the other hand, he chose to spend in his king’s bed.</p>
<p>His king, who had been away on a campaign for the last 45 days, 12 hours and 56 minutes.</p>
<p>He sighed and his gaze focused. The city of Imperia sprawled below him. People going around their daily lives as if their sons, husbands, fathers, brothers weren’t out there protecting the kingdom and the people. He wondered how they coped with it, the waiting for their loved one to return, to hang in a limbo not knowing <em>if</em> they will ever return. Some days were so difficult for him, he wouldn’t leave the bed. He admired them, their bravery, and their strong hearts.</p>
<p>There had been battles before too. He had waited before too. But this time it was different. This time he had much more to lose. This time, it was more than just the kingdom on stake.</p>
<p>His hand unconsciously rubs his stomach as he forces himself not to dwell on the dark thoughts that plagued him every minute of the every day since his king left.</p>
<p>He heard the door opening and turned right away to receive his advisor.</p>
<p>“I heard you still haven’t had your lunch yet.” Jiyoo placed a plate full of his favourite foods on a slab.</p>
<p>“I am not hungry–”</p>
<p>“Eat.”</p>
<p>That one word didn’t leave him much room. He sighed and Jiyoo pulled a chair out for him. He settled on it, huffing. His advisor had the patience of a saint and was unfazed by his pettiness. He sniffed first, testing whether his stomach agreed with the food. He was relieved to know that it did. The moment flavours hit his tongue he realised he was indeed famished.</p>
<p>“You’re a pain in my ass, Junmyeon.” Jiyoo said fondly and served him, noting which dishes he ate more and removed the ones he didn’t touch. “You have to be more careful now. Eat three meals a day, sleep plenty. Do not worry about the workings of the Court.”</p>
<p>He nodded and waved the concerns off. The Court was a piece of cake for him. The difficult part was the challengers.</p>
<p>He was sipping on his hibiscus tea when the door was slammed open and a guard ran inside and bowed. His cup shook in his hand and a few drops spilled on the table.</p>
<p>“Head Consort.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon was up and was making his way towards the messenger in a blink.</p>
<p>“Is there a word?”</p>
<p>It was a routine, the question. Every time a guard would arrive he would ask the same question. He would wait for the answer with a bated breath, his heart in his throat, his hands trembling.</p>
<p>“No, Head Consort.” The guard replied quickly noting his distress and his shoulders instantly slouched in relief. No word from the battlefield was a good thing. He hoped it stayed that way. “But we have a new challenger.”</p>
<p>He scoffed. These men were pathetic. He picked up his lukewarm tea and gulped the remaining of it in one shot. He was already dressed in his light armour. He just needed his weapon.</p>
<p>He was strapping his swords when Jiyoo spoke, “Who is it this time?”</p>
<p>“Lord Sanghoon.”</p>
<p>“I never liked that rotten piece of dung pile.” He couldn’t help but laugh Jiyoo’s colourful words. It was a rare occasion. He savoured it. “Let me do it on your behalf. Let me go bring his head to you. Wazara has gone insane.”</p>
<p>He smiled and dismissed the guard who was looking at them with confusion. As the doors closed behind the guard, he spoke.</p>
<p>“Jiyoo.” His voice was full of warmth and fondness. The man wasn’t just his advisor; he was a dear friend too. “I appreciate your offer but I have to respectfully decline it.” Jiyoo was about to cut him off and he reached out to smoothen the perfectly coiffed blonde hair. “No. You know the moment I am not the one fending off the challengers they will know something is wrong. We don’t want that now, do we, hm?</p>
<p>“But something <em>is</em> wrong!” Jiyoo stepped back from his touch and started pacing. “You do not expect me to let you go into a fight when you are with a child, Jun. That’s insanity.”</p>
<p>A smile stretched Junmyeon’s lips. Joy rushed through his body. A child. Their child. Sehun’s child. His cheeks ached as his smile widened.</p>
<p>They had found out a few days ago. He was two weeks along. No one but the head healer and Jiyoo knew about this. He was going to keep it that way.</p>
<p>Sehun’s court was full of foolish people who thought it was unfitting of a consort to rule in the king’s stead. He already had a target painted on his back in his king’s absence. He didn’t want to give them more reasons to kill him. An heir was more than a reason, it was a purpose. A purpose to either begin anew or end it all. He had much more to protect than just his self now. His fingers fluttered on his stomach.</p>
<p>“We’ll be fine,” He assured his fretting friend. “I am giving this little one a head start in Camira Royalty 101. Sehun will be proud.” They started walking towards the open ground reserved to take up the gauntlet, his guards flanked his sides.</p>
<p>“Be careful, Junmyeon. Sanghoon is a big man.”</p>
<p>He laughed at his friend’s choice of words and retorted accordingly.</p>
<p>“Not big enough seeing that he is trying to start a mutiny when the King is fighting for the safety of the same throne he so desperately wants to occupy.” He smirked. “I shall bless him with a quick death. If Sehun had been here, he would have crushed every single bone in his body. He better be thankful I am more merciful than him.”</p>
<p>♛</p>
<p>He inhaled deeply. Stars shone above him and the twin suns were bright enough to illuminate his surroundings but their luminosity much more muted than it was during the day. His mare had slipped into a light jog and he enjoyed the gentle breeze that was moving his hair. He would reach home soon.</p>
<p>Home. The word made him giddy. Now that they had won the war, he had the luxury to think about it again, about home.</p>
<p>Home was where Junmyeon was.</p>
<p>He couldn’t wait to see his little feisty warrior. He wouldn’t have left Junmyeon back at the castle but he would not leave his throne empty and Junmyeon was the only one he trusted enough to keep it secure while he was away. He knew considering the hostility Junmyeon faced from his Court the two months of his absence must’ve been difficult but he also, with certainty, knew that his lover would’ve handled it just fine. Junmyeon was smart, cunning and resourceful. Plus, if something had gone wrong he would have received the word as soon as possible.</p>
<p>The mare came to a slow walk as he reached the walls of the capital. The barricades were still high up and intact, keeping the city and the residents protected. He felt pride bundle his chest in warmth as the hooves of his mare clopped on the wooden deck, signalling his approach.</p>
<p>“Describe Yourself.” A voice came, gruff and gritty.</p>
<p>“Oh Sehun.”</p>
<p>He waited for a small square window to open up in the huge door and he could see a pair of eyes surveying him. He smiled at the sentry and gestured them to lift the gates. He heard many pairs of feet shuffling behind the iron gates and waited for the passage.</p>
<p>His orders were explicit. No one except his inner circle was to know about his return although people can know about the victory.</p>
<p>It took him a few more minutes to reach the castle and he was waving off congratulatory greetings as he made his way straight for his bed chambers. He knew that in a few hours everyone would know about his arrival. He had a very small window of time which he was going to spend with Junmyeon. That was the reason why he had made an early and unexpected return.</p>
<p>He climbed the staircase, wounding up the tower, two at a time and reached his destination. His body vibrated with excitement as he nodded towards the guards. They took the hint and left.</p>
<p>As soon as he entered inside and closed the door behind him softly so as to not wake up the person who was stealing his bed. No one had to tell him, he didn’t have to ask. He knew Junmyeon would choose to sleep in his bed. It made him feel awfully pleased.</p>
<p>He shed his long shirt and walked further in, listening to the rustling of the sheets. He neared the huge bed and his heart soared inside his chest, threatening to break out of its confines as it filled with love for the man who was turning around in his bed.</p>
<p>Junmyeon looked the same. The soft hair, the round cheeks, the thick eyebrows, the plump lips. He marvelled at the beauty of the man he was madly in love with. Junmyeon was a thing of absolute perfection, petite and delicate looking but fierce and dangerous. He could never have asked for a more ideal partner for himself. Junmyeon completed him in ways he didn’t know he needed to be. Beyond the walls of this room he was Oh Sehun, the King of Camira but inside those double doors he was just Sehun, Junmyeon’s Sehun.</p>
<p>Junmyeon’s eyebrows furrowed and he twitched in his sleep, restless. The sheets slipped and he saw what his lover was wearing. He was all for Junmyeon in tactical gear, honestly Junmyeon could wear a sack and it would still look good but he had a thing for Junmyeon in lace. Seeing how it affected Sehun, the smaller had made it his prerogative to wear lacey robes to bed. This one was a midnight blue number and was revealing enough. The contrast of the dark lace on Junmyeon’s pale skin drove Sehun mad.</p>
<p>Sehun couldn’t fight the intense urge to hold the smaller closer any longer and carefully slid under the sheets. His hands slowly inched towards the curled body to pull Junmyeon closer.</p>
<p>As soon as his hands made contact, Junmyeon had a knife digging into the base of his throat. He stayed still. It took a few seconds for Junmyeon to realise what was happening and his face went through a series of emotions. Rage, shock, bewilderment, realisation. He wasn’t ready as the smaller threw away the knife and launched himself, clinging to him. Arms tight around his neck and legs surrounding his waist.</p>
<p>Sehun chuckled and inhaled the sweet scent that was freesias blooming and Junmyeon. Junmyeon smelled like home.</p>
<p>“S-Sehun?” The disbelief was clear in Junmyeon’s voice and he stroked the lace clad back. “You’re home.”</p>
<p>“I promised,” He whispered burying his face in the soft hair. “I promised, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>The limbs around him tightened and what he heard next worried him more than anything else. It wasn’t like Junmyeon to shed a tear less alone cry.</p>
<p>“You d-did.” His lover sobbed and he felt the tears spill on his bare shoulder. He held Junmyeon close as the small body trembled with the force of sobs. Sehun whispered sweet nothings in Junmyeon’s ear and the latter quieted down after a few rounds of mumbled sentences.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dream of going against your order, Jun.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Junmyeon sniffled, rubbing his nose all over Sehun’s neck. “Or I would never have forgiven you.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>He leaned back as he felt Junmyeon tugging at the hair at the nape of his neck and for the first time properly gazed into the big, round eyes. His thumb immediately wiped away the few stray tears that clung precariously on Junmyeon’s long eyelashes.</p>
<p>“I missed you.” He leaned forward and kissed the eyelids as Junmyeon trembled in his hold. He liked the reaction. He liked the fact that Junmyeon was affected by him just as much as he was affected by Junmyeon. His lips touched the cheekbones....soft, so so soft. His lips glided down from Junmyeon’s nose and pecked the pouty lips, already awaiting his touch. He bypassed them and slid down, down placing kisses on the long column of neck. Junmyeon whined. Sehun knew he was testing his lover’s patience but he continued. His lips were tracing a path on Junmyeon’s collarbone when he felt the other shudder. This was it.</p>
<p>The next moment, Junmyeon pulled hard on his hair, arching his neck for easy access and then they were kissing. Sehun groaned as his lips tasted Junmyeon. His arms tightened around the small body curled around him and he manoeuvred them so that he was on his back and Junmyeon on top of him.</p>
<p>“I missed you too.” Junmyeon broke the kiss for a breath and then connected their lips again. His hands scrambled to touch Sehun everywhere they could.</p>
<p>Two months. Two long months. The wait wasn’t much but the worries were crushing, taking toll every day. The kiss spoke of it all: the struggles, the longing, the fear, the relief... and the win. Junmyeon didn’t need to ask, he knew his king would leave a battlefield either victorious or dead and if Sehun was home then it was clear that they won.</p>
<p>Their hands wandered, exploring familiar territories. Their kisses turned into a battle of wills, deeper, more intimate, more sensual, and sloppier. Junmyeon’s soft whimpers contrasted with Sehun’s lustful growls, balanced each other out.</p>
<p>Junmyeon’s fingers grazed over bumps... scars, big and small, here and there sprinkled on Sehun’s body, that weren’t there before he left. He was going to kiss all of them when they would have more time to themselves and he would be able to take note of them properly. He would worship the battle scars because they were a part of Sehun now. He would love them, cherish them just like he did all of Sehun.</p>
<p>Sehun, on the other hand, handled Junmyeon’s body like he did his katana, with care, love and adoration. His gentle hands contradicted his demanding lips which were devouring Junmyeon’s. He moved his hands slowly under the robe, revealing one inch at a time, tormenting both of them. The pale thighs trembled beneath his palms as they slid up, up taking the lace with them. His hands brushed against Junmyeon’s hard member and he grabbed the hem of the robe, wrapped it around the already leaking tip and squeezed. Junmyeon came with a cry, body twitching and hunched over him at the unexpected orgasm. White ropes of cum splattered on his abdomen through the lace.</p>
<p>Sehun placed kisses on Junmyeon’s collarbone, soothing him. Waiting for him to get off his orgasmic high.</p>
<p>“My turn,” was all Junmyeon said as he slid down Sehun’s waist and straddled his thighs. Sehun clenched his teeth. He was already rock hard and wouldn’t be able to hold himself. He conveyed the same to Junmyeon and the man laughed as he pulled Sehun out of the confines of his cotton bottoms. “The quicker we take the edge off, the better. We have more things to do.”</p>
<p>After that, Junmyeon’s mouth became busy with other things. He moaned around Sehun and the vibrations of it made Sehun’s hips jump. It has been so long since he had this. Too long. His hands combed through Junmyeon’s hair as the man artfully took the whole member in, no gag reflex in sight. Sehun’s hips lifted again only to drop down on the bed moments later as Junmyeon set a gruelling pace. He laid his tongue flat at the vein that was throbbing on the side of the cock and went in. Sehun’s cock hit Junmyeon’s throat again and again, the pliant, soft muscles flexed around it, massaging it. Sehun fisted Junmyeon’s hair and pushed him down, keeping him still as he came down the other’s throat. His breath left him shakily.</p>
<p>“I really missed you.” He said in a whisper and Junmyeon chuckled, sliding up his body and pressing a kiss on the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>“You missed my mouth on your cock.”</p>
<p>Sehun dropped his head on the pillow and gathered Junmyeon close.</p>
<p>“Maybe.” His cheeky response earned him a pinch on his side and he kissed the crown of Junmyeon’s head. Then he turned them on their sides so that his front was to Junmyeon’s back.</p>
<p>He eased his knee between the smaller’s thighs and Junmyeon moaned, wiggling and trying to achieve some friction on his cock. Sehun’s fingers trailed down the shapely curve of Junmyeon’s waist and went lower, reaching to the front and taking the already semi hard cock in his hand. He ducked down his head and sucked at Junmyeon’s shoulder, eliciting another whimper from Junmyeon.</p>
<p>He timed his mouth’s ministrations with his hand stroking Junmyeon. His lover’s body was sensual in every possible way. The curves accentuating the petite figure made people turn their heads when he passed by them. Junmyeon was strong but oh so delicate, hard but so very soft. Sehun liked that, he liked to play with those contrasting elements. They drove him up the walls.</p>
<p>He dropped Junmyeon’s now hard cock and proceeded to cup his ass. He sighed. The plump flesh spilled out of the gaps of his fingers. Junmyeon’s body shook in his arms. He was waiting. Waiting for Junmyeon to say something. The answer came in the form of Junmyeon wiggling his ass, pushing it on Sehun’s cock.</p>
<p>He took that as a sign to continue. Junmyeon’s hole clenched and his body flinched at the first touch of Sehun’s fingers. Sehun soothed him by pecking his earlobe. They were going to need some lubrication.</p>
<p>For a moment Junmyeon was disoriented as he was jostled and Sehun’s hands left his body. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sehun reaching over to the side of the bed, getting hold of a small familiar bottle. He watched as Sehun took off the lid and tilted the glass, spilling the liquid on his fingers. Junmyeon took the bottle and capped it again, dropping it front of him. They’ll need it again he was sure.</p>
<p>Then Sehun was back. His hands resuming their previous actions. Junmyeon picked his head up to allow Sehun to slide his arm under it, cushioning his head and the forearm curling around his chest, holding him steady. Sehun’s other hand went directly for his rim, fingers finding entrance with much ease than before, aided by the lubrication.</p>
<p>Sehun groaned as Junmyeon’s tightness clenched around his fingers. He pumped them into the warmth, careful to just tease Junmyeon’s prostate and never going too far. He wanted Junmyeon to come apart around him.</p>
<p>By this time, his cock was leaking. Impatience was building. He pulled his fingers out, wiping them off on the robe that was bunched around Junmyeon’s waist. It’ll have to go after they were done today. He’ll just get Junmyeon a new one.</p>
<p>“Get me the oil, darling,” He said, his voice weighing with lust, heavy and husky around the edges. Junmyeon complied. He watched with amusement as the shaky fingers struggled to get the cap off. He pulled Junmyeon’s leg up and over his waist, giving himself more room to rub the tip of his leaking member on the prepared hole.</p>
<p>They both made impatient sounds and a flowery scent enveloped them as Junmyeon poured some of the oil on his palm and reached behind him to lube Sehun up. Sehun’s hips moved back enough to let Junmyeon properly cover his cock with oil.</p>
<p>Sehun’s patience reached its peak and tumbled off the edge when Junmyeon squeezed him hard once and his hips bucked forward. He growled in warning. Junmyeon pulled his hand back, wiggling his ass over Sehun’s lubed cock.</p>
<p>When Sehun finally entered Junmyeon, he didn’t stop till he was all the way in.</p>
<p>“So tight,” he gritted out.</p>
<p>“It’s been months.”</p>
<p>Sehun nodded then latched onto Junmyeon’s neck. He pulled out and pushed in, slowly, as slowly as he could, as patiently as he could manage. The warm walls fluttered around him and Junmyeon mewled as the tip brushed against his prostate. He pulled out again and went in, setting a torturously slow pace, making sure to hit the soft spot every time.</p>
<p>Junmyeon felt every inch of Sehun’s cock as it invaded his insides repeatedly. He wanted to scream. He wanted to demand a more punishing pace but he liked this too. The lazy, more relaxed pace. He moved his hips in small increments to match the thrusts. He was close.</p>
<p>Sehun changed their positions slightly so that he had more leverage to plunge in and it provided both of them a new angle to chase their climax. Junmyeon’s body arched as Sehun’s thrusts picked up speed.</p>
<p>Junmyeon’s body went taut as he reached his climax and Sehun followed right after, spilling his seed inside Junmyeon. The smaller went lax against him and their bodies moulded around each other, sticky and spent, uneven breaths matching, mimicking, finding a comfortable rhythm.</p>
<p>Junmyeon sighed as he felt Sehun inside him, his cock softening. He wiggled into a comfortable position and Sehun mirrored him, curling around him. He didn’t think he’d loved anyone like he loves Sehun. He didn’t think he ever will. Providing an heir to the throne wasn’t nowhere near in their future but he knew Sehun would be ecstatic to receive the news.</p>
<p>They had talked about having a child or two before. He wasn’t opposed to the idea. He didn’t think he would ever want to carry anyone’s child that was not Sehun. They weren’t officially married yet and the Court still saw him as a consort and hoped that their king would get himself someone else to marry. Someone of royal lineage, someone who wasn’t a servant, someone who wasn’t...him.</p>
<p>He was never worried about Sehun choosing someone over him. The Court can wish it all they want but it was never going to happen. Bringing a child in this situation was a curse and blessing both. The former because the child would be of mixed blood. The king marrying a commoner was frowned upon. The latter because royal heir was a royal heir indeed. No matter how much the Court wanted it or not, the people would adore it. Sehun was a beloved king and his child would be treated the same way.</p>
<p>The recent war had put him into paranoia since the moment he had gotten a confirmation from the healer. If something had happened to Sehun, Junmyeon would have a target painted on his back. It didn’t matter where he absconded to, he would be hunted as a legitimate heir out there somewhere would have been a nightmare for their enemies.</p>
<p>But Sehun was here and even if they had plenty of odds stacked against them, they had more than enough support to bring this child into the world. He had already fallen in love with the prospect of becoming a father. That it was a royal heir didn’t matter. What mattered to him was that it was <em>their</em> child, Sehun’s and his. They made something so beautiful together and he couldn’t hold himself back anymore.</p>
<p>“I need to tell you something, Hun.”</p>
<p>He looked over his shoulder and smiled fondly as Sehun hummed, his eyelids half-closed. He shook his head and kissed Sehun’s nose.</p>
<p>“I love you.” His heart melted as Sehun muttered something in return, the words jumbled together, incoherent but the smile on Sehun’s face was enough.</p>
<p>Junmyeon took Sehun’s hand and placed it on his stomach, covering it with his own. All three of them were going to be fine.</p>
<p>“Your timing is impeccable, little one.”</p>
<p>♚♛</p>
<p>“Junmyeon, we have a challenger.”</p>
<p>Someone whispered and he was instantly awake. Sleeping without having to constantly watch over your back, in a proper bed with Junmyeon around him was the kind of bliss he would like to keep enjoying for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>He kept his eyelids closed as Junmyeon whispered something back. A second later, he heard a loud gasp and Junmyeon cursed under his breath. What was his lover doing out of his bed, away from him? Annoyance instantly flared inside him.</p>
<p>“Yes, I am back, Jiyoo.”</p>
<p>At his words, shuffling stopped and he finally opened his eyes, blinking hard as the room was already lit with morning sunlight. It took him some time to adjust to it. He slowly sat up, leaning against the headrest and sheets pooled around his waist.</p>
<p>“What is this about?” He asked and his eyebrow rose as he saw Junmyeon clad in his fighting gear. His first instinct was that the associates of Zhous had brought another trouble but then he looked at Junmyeon’s clothes properly. He wasn’t wearing a battle gear which was darker grey, harder, stiffer. He was wearing a lighter grey, clinging to his body, accentuating lithe muscles. But most importantly Junmyeon had a red ribbon tied on his right bicep.</p>
<p>The red ribbon symbolized an appearance in front of the Royal Court for a trial.</p>
<p>He slid down the bed, wrapping the sheet around his waist and made his way towards his lover who was standing near the end of the bed. Junmyeon’s stoic face worried him more than anything else.</p>
<p>“Jun.” In his peripheral vision he saw Jiyoo closing the doors behind him and he immediately cupped Junmyeon’s face in his palms. “What is the meaning of this?” Somewhere in the back of his head he knew what was going on. He needed Junmyeon to put it into words so he could confirm his theory.</p>
<p>“They challenged the throne. Today’s contender will be the ninth one since you left.” His lips pursed. Anger took hold of him and started to infect his body one cell at a time. “I killed the eight. This one is mine too.” Pride, immense pride chased back the anger in his veins instantly. Admiration for Junmyeon, the man who had been constantly looked down upon but had held his ground and stood beside him, stood up for him, in his stead protected his honour, his throne. He would never regret choosing Junmyeon. He was made for him and the Kingdom.</p>
<p>His eyes directly looked into Junmyeon’s. The latter’s face was still sculpted in harsh lines, lips pursed in a straight line and eyebrows screaming defiance. But his eyes....those round, big eyes gave him away. Sehun bent his head down and touched their foreheads. If Junmyeon thought he was going to stop him from killing a traitor then he couldn’t be more wrong.</p>
<p>“Show them what happens to the imbeciles who dare to raise their heads against us.”</p>
<p>Us. Them. The two royal heads. He liked the thought of Junmyeon sitting beside him on the throne. Junmyeon was his equal. That’s where his place was, right beside him and at the top.</p>
<p>Junmyeon’s eyes changed first as the pupils shook and dilated and then his lips followed, stretching into a menacing smirk. Sehun’s body reacted with a pulse of lust directly travelling to his cock. He joined their lips together. The kiss was short and held promise of return, promise of many more kisses to come soon.</p>
<p>“I need to tell you something, Sehun.” Junmyeon whispered against his lips and Sehun shook his head. No. Now was not the time.</p>
<p>“You win that fight and come back. I’ll be waiting right here to hear whatever you have to say.”</p>
<p>Sehun saw Junmyeon’s fingers curling into a fist right above his stomach. He reached over and took the small fist in both his hands, covering it. The fist might look small, but it was mighty. He had been punched by Junmyeon before. He had seen stars. He brought the knuckles up and touched his lips to them and dropped the hand gently.</p>
<p>“Go.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon nodded and walked past him towards the door. His back was still facing his little killer machine when he spoke again, “Bring me his head, my little warrior.”</p>
<p>“Yes, my King.”</p>
<p>He stood alone in his bed chamber as the doors closed behind Junmyeon.</p>
<p>♚</p>
<p>This time the opponent was bigger, smarter, and faster. Bigger than the previous ones he had cut in half. This one he didn’t bother to get a name of. It was better that way for him. He had seen the man before. He usually stood in the back. He didn’t remember his voice though, or recall anything else about him. He was going to have to kill him either way so, what good was knowing his name going to bring?</p>
<p>He stood with a katana in his right hand and a rapier in his left. Sehun had trained him to wield the twin swords. Sehun’s choice of weapon was two katanas, his was one rapier and one katana. His argument was simple the rapier gave him a higher chance of winning against the katanas and it was excellent at thrusting. He liked poking people. His build was smaller then, weaker than now but he had worked diligently to get his skills to match Sehun’s. He had beaten Sehun in a one-on-one fight when he was fourteen. But no one needed to know that.</p>
<p>Twin suns had started rising up in the sky and sweat dripped down his eyelashes but he didn’t dare to blink it away. He knew from the way the man moved that he was trained and he was good. His movements were fluid and he swung the labrys with ease, as if the weapon was an extension of his arm, as it should be. One blink and he would be cradling a bleeding body part.</p>
<p>When he saw the man’s build for the first time, he expected his choice of weapon to be heavy, a mace would’ve been his guess. But when the man had spun the labrys in his hand, Junmyeon knew the man was out for a kill. Axes did a splendid job of making people bleed.</p>
<p>If he could do something about it, he would like to keep his blood inside his veins, where it belonged.</p>
<p>He had danced around the man with grace, supple on his feet. He hadn’t managed to land a hit but he also hadn’t received one. So far, so good. His initial plan was to tire the man out, considering the huge stature he had expected less fluidity, but the moment he saw that the man was a seasoned fighter, Junmyeon had given up on it. Now he was noticing how the man moved, waiting for a weakness to show up so he could capitalize on it.</p>
<p>He had much more to lose than his opponent did. He had a child to think of. The fight wasn’t impossible for him but he had to get that win without taking any damage. He wasn’t in a position to take any. He would be tired before the man broke a sweat. So, he decided to switch to direct offense.</p>
<p>He tuned out the whispers around him. Disgusting old men and their mocking jibes. He didn’t care about them so their words held no importance to him anyways. He could feel Sehun’s eyes on him. He was watching from somewhere. That gave him the needed courage.</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes as the man moved, never putting his full weight on his left foot. He had almost missed it but the man’s overconfidence had given him away. The unevenness of his shoulder blades had given him away when he had stretched his arms out, trying to look more intimidating.</p>
<p>
  <em>There. Got you, fucker!</em>
</p>
<p>He looked at the pillar with a small sitting platform on it. There was enough space for him to place his foot.</p>
<p>The man swung again at him and he swayed away, the metal wheezing past his torso. The momentum of the swing pulled the man forward and Junmyeon grabbed the opportunity. He took a running start and propelled himself up by giving himself a push on the edge of the sitting platform. His body twisted in air and he thrust his rapier in the man’s left shoulder, lodging it deep enough that he could pull it down, cutting the flesh and muscles like a piece of cake, rendering the whole limb limp and useless as he landed on his feet.</p>
<p>The man howled as blood spurted out, gushing from the cut and Junmyeon didn’t waste a second more as he pulled the rapier out and moved away from the man. Still watching, still observing.</p>
<p>As he had expected, the man’s reaction to the inflicted pain was anger and he started swinging the labrys with one hand, any which way he could. A couple of times it came too close to his liking but his opponent’s balance was shaky because of the limb hanging around like a dead weight. Junmyeon knew, he got lucky till now but soon his luck would run out. He decided to end the fight before that happened.</p>
<p>The blood was covering the arena floor, making it slippery. He would make use of that. The man charged at him, body moving like it had too many organs and it didn’t know what to do with them. He ran too, long, purposeful strides and just when his opponent was within reach, he dropped down on his knees, sliding on the blood the rest of the way, slipping past. He bent backwards, his torso falling back, parallel to the floor as he swiftly moved his katana cutting the man’s Achilles tendons. Both in one stroke.</p>
<p>He watched, his back arched and his head upside down as the huge man kept going and then his steps faltered, the axe clattered on the floor and the brawny body sank to his knees. He smiled. That man won’t be walking anytime soon.</p>
<p>He took his time to stand up. He noticed the hush that had slipped over the occupants of the seats around him. They ought to get used to losing. This fight at least had made him sweat.</p>
<p>He walked to his opponent, it was a worthy one this time. He stood over the kneeling man. A feeling of loss plagued him.</p>
<p>“It’s a shame. You could’ve been a gainful asset to the Kingdom but you chose this path instead.”</p>
<p>He slipped the rapier back in the scabbard strapped on his back and then braced his katana in both his hands in front of him, his grip sure on the long handle. The dead silence in the arena was physical as everyone held their breaths.</p>
<p>“I am here to serve the death sentence for the act of treason committed. I am claiming my price for the gauntlet won. My King demanded a head,” His voice resonated through the open space and bounced off the round pillars and concave shaped walls. He slashed the katana sideways in one precise, powerful stroke. The thump of the head falling came a second later since it flew a couple of feet away. “So he shall receive a head.” The body sat still on its knees for a moment longer and Junmyeon stood watch over it, the sword in his right hand, dripping red. He stepped back as the headless body tipped backwards, collapsing a little away from its severed head.</p>
<p>He breathed deeply and turned around in a circle, looking up at the balconies that overlooked the arena. Right above him, he saw Sehun and smiled. Sehun smiled back at him but then his face morphed into horror.</p>
<p>He never saw the attack coming because it came from the back.</p>
<p>He started to turn around but all he felt was fire. It was like his side was on fire. He looked down, perplexed. His eyes widened as he saw a small handle attached to him, right below his ribs. His hands immediately went around his stomach, covering it, trying to protect the baby. His body curled around itself as he slowly slipped onto his knees.</p>
<p>
  <em>No. No, no, no, no... my baby. What have I done?!</em>
</p>
<p>His mind screamed inside his head. Sehun shouted somewhere out there.</p>
<p>Last thing he remembered before darkness around the corners of his vision swallowed his consciousness whole was Sehun dropping right in front of him, throwing a dagger at someone behind him and kneeling in front of him to hold his quickly failing body.</p>
<p>Then Sehun roared.</p>
<p>♛</p>
<p>Sehun stood beside the bed watching Junmyeon sleep. He was still shaking, even after a whole day of the incident. He was truly scared. He didn’t know what he would do with himself, his life if he ever lost Junmyeon.</p>
<p>If only he had listened to what Junmyeon wanted to tell him. If only he had stopped Junmyeon from taking on that fight. If only he had been a better partner and realised it sooner how the hate for his chosen mate had been festering among his own Court members. If only he had been more vigilant and stopped the dagger before it reached Junmyeon. If only he had been observant enough at how Junmyeon’s hands were always near his stomach, stroking it, rubbing it or just placed on it since his return yesterday. If only...if only...<em>if only</em>...</p>
<p>All he had on his hands at this moment was many if onlys, an injured lover and an unborn child.</p>
<p>His knees shook and he dropped on the edge of the bed. Neither properly sitting, nor leaning against it but in an awkward position somewhere in between.</p>
<p><em>Our child</em>. He repeated it in his head, over and over again, words slowly sinking in and making perfect sense but not so much, at the same time.</p>
<p>He took Junmyeon’s hand in his, holding the knuckles against his cheek, grounding himself. He had tried to put his happiness in words but had been failing spectacularly. He willed Junmyeon to wake up. He needed Junmyeon.</p>
<p>When he watched the dagger glinting in the sunlight as it flew towards Junmyeon, his heart leaped from his chest and tried to break free. Before he knew what he was doing he was jumping from the balcony and landing in front of Junmyeon. He threw his own dagger in swift retaliation and it found its target but it was too late. Junmyeon was already hurt.</p>
<p>His scream of anger and anguish halted people in their seats. Jiyoo came running, looking paler than his blonde hair. He was going to put the record straight but Jiyoo’s insistence fired urgency within him. He didn’t know why Junmyeon’s friend was panicking. The stab wound wasn’t deep and Junmyeon wasn’t bleeding that much. But when Jiyoo almost pushed him off Junmyeon he realised that something else was going on here that he wasn’t aware about.</p>
<p>He gently cradled Junmyeon in his arms and they hurried towards the infirmary but not before he barked an absolute order. He stopped halfway up the marble staircase and turned to look at his people below.</p>
<p>“No one leaves the castle. This will end today. You will wait for my return.”</p>
<p>His people. He scoffed. His own people, his most trusted, the people he worked closest with everyday had shown the nerve to harm his partner. Kill his lover. Take away someone who was directly under his aegis. They didn’t just go against the throne, they went against him.</p>
<p>He bristled. Rage took hold of him again. Moving through him. Lighting up his will to do some serious damage to the people who had contributed to this. He was going to make them pay. And it was going to be brutal.</p>
<p>“You won’t have any teeth left if you keep grinding them.”</p>
<p>A small voice came from beside him and he dropped the hand he was caressing and stood up, shocked. Junmyeon was smiling at him, the eyes not as bright as they usually tended to be. He hated that.</p>
<p>“Come here.” The whisper was lower this time. But he heard it just fine in the silence of the room and complied immediately, sitting down on the bed again, closer to Junmyeon. Not touching but close enough to feel the heat of the other on his body.</p>
<p>“I need to tell you something.” Junmyeon’s eyes widened and his hand moved reaching for him and his met it midway, fingers intertwining. He rested their joined hand on the bed between them. “Oh no!” The urgency in his voice magnified and his eyes welled up. The wounded man’s words disintegrated into blubber as the tears spilled on his cheeks, lower lip shaking. Sehun sat shocked, trying to grasp the sudden change of mood.</p>
<p>Junmyeon started to move and Sehun moved to keep him still. Not getting the dread his lover was reflecting in waves. His brows furrowed as he noticed how Junmyeon’s other hand touched the wound and then ghosted over his stomach repeatedly. Lights went off in his head.</p>
<p>“Shh.” He leaned down, so Junmyeon won’t have to strain. His eyes fleeted over Junmyeon’s features. “You are fine,” He spoke clearly, so Junmyeon would hear every word and comprehend them. “You <em>both</em> are fine.</p>
<p>“W-We are?”</p>
<p>“Yes. You were so brave out there, my little warrior.” He patted Junmyeon’s head softly and the man quieted down. He wiped off the tears with his knuckles. “I am lucky to have you. So is our child.”</p>
<p>“But–”</p>
<p>“Please don’t talk. I already know, Jun.”</p>
<p>He beamed at Junmyeon’s wide eyes then swooped down to touch their lips.</p>
<p>When he had walked in the infirmary with a panicking Jiyoo on his heels, he hadn’t expected the royal healer to drop everything at once and dismiss everyone but him and Jiyoo.</p>
<p>Eun, the royal healer, looked like he was Sehun’s age. No one actually knew how old he was. Tall, lanky, sharp features, didn’t speak unless spoken to and trustworthy. He has been serving the royal family for years and he had earned Sehun’s trust. He was glad Junmyeon had someone who took good care of him, kept his secret.</p>
<p>While Eun worked on Junmyeon’s wound Jiyoo kept pacing muttering to himself. The behavior had put him on the edge.</p>
<p>“He is going to be fine.” Sehun stopped the man in place by holding onto his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Your Majesty, I...”</p>
<p>“They’re fine.” Eun’s gravelly voice interrupted whatever Jiyoo was saying and Sehun’s face split into a relieved smile. He knew it. But he noticed how Jiyoo’s eyes darted towards him and then Junmyeon, hesitating, waiting.</p>
<p>He didn’t comprehend what Eun had just declared. It took him a few more precious moments to catch up. And even then his imaginations weren’t anywhere close to the reality.</p>
<p>“They?” He asked, perplexed. Who else was hurt? “Who, they?”</p>
<p>“Junmyeon and the child, Your Majesty.”</p>
<p>He stood gaping at the man who turned his back on them and went away, locking himself in his study.</p>
<p>“I think you should take a seat, Sehun. And I think we need to work on Eun’s tact or rather the lack of it.”</p>
<p>Jiyoo’s soothing voice made him realise that he was leaning against the wooden frame of the bed for support. His legs were shaking. He carefully slid at the end of the bed, afraid his knees would give up.</p>
<p>“Is it...is it true?” He stared at his hands, his fingers restless, clenching and unclenching on his thighs. “Is it confirmed?”</p>
<p>He heard Jiyoo laugh softly. “Yes and yes. Congratulations, Your Majesty. Junmyeon was waiting for you.”</p>
<p>He nodded. His emotions all over the place. “Leave us.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t imagine how difficult the wait must’ve been for Junmyeon. The stress of keeping everything under wraps. On top of that, the man faced nine challenges and won. His blood boiled at the thought of that.</p>
<p>Once he was alone with Junmyeon, he had reached out and cupped Junmyeon’s face, grazing his lips over his lover’s forehead repeatedly, saying nothing as he waited for the man to wake up from his slumber.</p>
<p>“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Stop that!” Junmyeon giggled and Sehun ignored the man’s pleas as he kept kissing Junmyeon’s knuckles alternating between kissing his lips. He wanted to stop but the thought of little baby Junmyeons running around made his heart burst with happiness and he couldn’t contain it nor did he know how to. And honestly, he didn’t want to.</p>
<p>“I am sorry it took me so long to come back.” He gazed into Junmyeon’s eyes and saw his joy reflected in them. His own multiplied by tenfolds. “I am so sorry.”</p>
<p>“Oh, do shut up, Sehun.” Junmyeon pulled him by his wrist. A grimace pained his face for a fleeting second and Sehun caged the smaller under him, careful not to touch or jostle him. “You won. You brought the best gift for our little one.”</p>
<p>Sehun grunted, his eyes glassy and his lips pouty. He wanted to be petty and keep whining. He wanted to throw a tantrum and he didn’t know why.</p>
<p>“Are you happy?”</p>
<p>The question made him scoff. Was Junmyeon serious?</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” He couldn’t stop himself from asking.</p>
<p>“I...it was unexpected.” Sehun frowned as Junmyeon closed his eyes. “You want us, right? You want...me?”</p>
<p>Sehun’s heart shattered. Junmyeon looked tough and acted tough but he knew how fragile his lover was. He had seen this side of Junmyeon many a times before and he loathed it with a passion. He despised the fact that it made Junmyeon doubt himself, see himself as someone lesser while all Sehun wanted to do was set him up on a pedestal and worship him. He hated the people who made Junmyeon think he wasn’t enough.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon,” He laid down beside Junmyeon on his side, always careful of the wound. His feet hung off the end of the bed and the position was awkward, cramped but that was the closest he could get to Junmyeon since it wasn’t possible to turn him on his side as of yet. Junmyeon tried to scoot and make room for him but he trapped the smaller’s leg under one of his and gently placed his palm on Junmyeon’s stomach. “I would never want it any other way. I would never want anyone else that’s not you. I would never want to share this bliss with anyone else.” He rubbed the stomach in soothing circles. “Is that clear?” That was his King voice, the tenor in it, the command, the weight made the smaller shudder. Sehun smirked.</p>
<p>“Crystal, my King.”</p>
<p>He tightened his hold on Junmyeon’s legs and pulled himself impossibly closer to the man he loved. Their blinding smiles rivalling each other.</p>
<p>♚</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Junmyeon’s voice was groggy as he felt Sehun slip away from him.</p>
<p>“Sleep.” Sehun hoped to get away without waking Junmyeon up but that didn’t work out that well for him. “I will be back soon.” He was about to walk away when his wrist was grabbed tightly.</p>
<p>“I want to come. I want to be there.” Sehun marvelled at Junmyeon’s ability to read him like an open book. How did he, even for a second, think that Junmyeon won’t grasp what he wasn’t saying? “It is about your honour but it’s also about my pride. I will not sit here twiddling my thumbs whilst the man who tried to kill our child gets the deserved retribution,” Junmyeon pressed, insistently, his voice sharp, low, rough. “I deserve to be there, Sehun. You know it.”</p>
<p>The resolve in Junmyeon’s voice was like the vulca that surrounded them: hard, resolute and everlasting. Even Sehun’s determination to keep him away from the mess failed in front of it. Still he tried, half-heartedly, fully knowing the other won’t change his mind.</p>
<p>“You’re hurt–”</p>
<p>“Are you saying you can’t carry me?” Junmyeon cut Sehun off knowing where he was going with this line of excuse. He carefully pulled himself up. The stab wasn’t even that deep. He was most scared for the baby but Eun had assured them that everything was as it should be.</p>
<p>Sehun immediately went to his side and he looked up into eyes full of mirth. He shook his head and Sehun scrunched his nose in the most adorable way. Then his King very, very carefully scooped him up, one arm under his knees and the other around his shoulders. He, in response, wound his arms around Sehun’s neck.</p>
<p>“This is going to be one hell of an entry.” Sehun murmured and Junmyeon chuckled softly in his ear. “My parents would approve.” He would’ve laughed again, fully agreeing but Sehun had stopped abruptly near the infirmary doors.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Junmyeon asked, his concern skyrocketed as Sehun’s face morphed into a horror-struck expression.</p>
<p>“My parents,” Sehun said as an explanation. “The former King and Queen. The predecessors of the throne.”</p>
<p>“What about them?”</p>
<p>“They need to know. They need to know they are going to be grandparents. They’re going to be annoying.”</p>
<p>After listening to that, Junmyeon sniggered out loud, his wound throbbed. He was about to put Sehun’s worries to rest when Eun spoke from behind them. Both started, not noticing his presence.</p>
<p>“They already know.”</p>
<p>The healer walked away leaving two dumbstruck people behind him. Junmyeon recovered faster than Sehun did.</p>
<p>“Yeah...that.” He tried his best not to titter at Sehun’s pale face.</p>
<p>“I hate him,” Sehun said in a huffy tone. Junmyeon rubbed his neck in order to soothe him. “You sent for them?”</p>
<p>Sehun walked them through the hallways, taking hidden shortcuts whenever the need arose. They tried their best to avoid crowds.</p>
<p>“I did. Your parents were my hope if....” He didn’t speak further, not willing to muse about something that didn’t happen.</p>
<p>“If I didn’t come back.” Sehun dropped a kiss on his forehead in acknowledgement. “Smart and effective.” Junmyeon burrowed his nose in the hollow of Sehun’s neck. “But this means we’ve to make a visit to the coast.”</p>
<p>Sehun kicked open the doors to his private chambers. Junmyeon waved at Jiyoo who winked at him and closed the doors behind them. He was placed down; Sehun making sure his feet were supporting him. Then he started to unclothe Junmyeon.</p>
<p>“They will be annoying, hovering around you all the time,” Sehun muttered and Junmyeon scoffed.</p>
<p>“They adore me.” Junmyeon was proud of the fact that Sehun’s parents had accepted him as their son-in-law. He had his reservations but they had seen Sehun and him grow up together. If someone knew him better than himself and Sehun, it was Sehun’s parents.</p>
<p>Sehun sat on the throne when he completed twenty one orbits of the twin suns. Junmyeon was a few months younger than him. After Sehun’s coronation, his parents had left the castle as was the tradition of the royal family. It was to ensure that the new King of Camira would have full authority over the workings of the kingdom without any influence or meddling of the former rulers. That was five years ago. After they left Sehun had struggled and he knew it all.</p>
<p>Sehun missed his parents. Junmyeon knew that very well. He was just being a spoiled brat for now.</p>
<p>“As they should. But that means you spend less time with me.” Sehun pouts and Junmyeon stands on his tiptoes to place a kiss on the tempting lips.</p>
<p>“I think I can manage,” Junmyeon said sassily and Sehun’s pout deepened. The smaller unbuttoned Sehun’s shirt and pushed it off his shoulders revealing a torso marred with small scars. He looked at them and memorized the locations. He will study them in detail when they will have plenty of time to themselves. “They were so happy for us, Sehun.”</p>
<p>“I am sure they were.” Sehun smiled at him, a genuine smile which made the crinkles around his eyes deeper. “Let us leave as soon as everything is settled here.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon nodded, enthusiastic and happy. “Your hair is long now,” He suddenly made his observation vocal as he was picked again and they made their way towards the bath to clean up.</p>
<p>“I will have it sheared soon.” Sehun’s response was prompt.</p>
<p>“I like it.” Junmyeon leaned closer to Sehun’s ear and whispered, “More to grab on.”</p>
<p>“The hair stays,” Sehun said with a serious face.</p>
<p>Junmyeon threw his head back and laughed. Sehun grabbed the opportunity and showered his neck with a trail of kisses.</p>
<p>♚♛</p>
<p>The throne room sat in the middle of the castle and was an affair of different hues of crystalline vulca stained purple and red. The main arena of the castle was monolithic, chiselled out of one dead volcano. The vulca was literally the foundation of Camira, the whole kingdom being spread out on the belt of dead volcanoes, starting all the way from the Mounts of Cahira to the coast of Blood Sea.</p>
<p>Camira was not the biggest kingdom by any means. But it wasn’t small either. And most importantly, it was self-sufficient. The topography of the land varied, the mountain range and dense evergreen forest rolled into lush, vegetation rich plains where the majority of population chose to reside. The plains then gave way to the coastal lands which ended at the Blood Sea. Their motherland has been invincible for centuries and they wanted to keep it that way. Fortunately, the geography and the Mother Nature had been kind to them.</p>
<p>The Kingdom of Camira was protected and shielded from one side by the colossal mountain range. It was aptly named the Mounts of Cahira. Cahira meant a warrior in their native language. The mountains stood unshakeable, silent guards watching over and keeping the Camiran lands safe. The Royal Castle sat at the foot of it, a gleaming jewel which was visible from miles away when the twin suns shined on it. The mountains were made of the same vulca the castle was sculpted out of. The Camirans had carved a maze of caves in the mountains in case they needed to take a refuge. That day hadn’t arrived yet. Sehun would grind his life to make sure it never did.</p>
<p>On the other end of the kingdom, Blood Sea, the vast red, made any incursions impossible. The various inland rivers and their tributaries deposited water, rich in vulca in the sea, turning the large water body into cool violet. But the suns shining constantly on top of them made the violet expanse turn dark blood red. Hence, the name.</p>
<p>The kingdom was rich in every imaginable way possible. They had resources and they had people who knew how to use those resources. The issue with the Camira’s position was that the possible attacks were predictable but it also meant that their escape routes were predictable too. The kingdom sat on a double-edged sword but they had come to terms with the fact that you win some, you lose some.</p>
<p>Sehun was a benevolent king. Kind but firm, cool headed but raging. He ruled Camira with a tight fist. The attempt for a coup was the first time an upheaval had happened in his reign. He knew very well that no king has a smooth and an uneventful rule and he was prepared for it. It was regrettable that it was someone who has served the throne since his father’s rule. Today would set back their kingdom by a significant margin. Not because he was going to serve a sentence to someone powerful but because it meant that his own people had gone against him.</p>
<p>They stood in front of the throne room. The herald waited for Sehun’s command to announce their presence. Junmyeon looked at the head he had severed a day ago perched on top of an assegai in the courtyard. He felt no remorse.</p>
<p>“The moment he issued the challenge, he was a fair game. He deserved it.” Sehun’s arms flexed around him and Junmyeon turned his head to look at him. “It was either him or you and I rather prefer that it was him.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Junmyeon’s cheeks fluffed up.</p>
<p>“I can carry you in. That’d be a...stirring entrance to say the least.”</p>
<p>“And give them a taste of victory? Send a message that they managed to wound me enough that I can’t use my legs? Over my dead body.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon had stood strong in Sehun’s absence. He would do the same in his presence. He winked and Sehun shook his head, grabbed his hand and turned them away from the sight. Sehun then tilted his head sideways, gesturing for the Herald to open the doors.</p>
<p>Junmyeon wondered how they looked to the people in their matching dark royal garbs, the golden hems of their robes glinting under the sparkle of the crystals. He wondered what they were thinking. Not many pleasant thoughts that much he could guess. He was tucked in intimately beside Sehun, his hand on Sehun’s arm. Their body language expressed exactly the message they were trying to send. Gasps and murmurs broke around them as the court started to stir, notice them, take note of what they were wearing....<em>he</em> was wearing. It took his utmost will to not look down upon them. He kept his eyes locked ahead.</p>
<p>Sehun walked with a regal aura, his head high, the crown carved out of the rarest pure black vulca, found at the beginning of Camira in the womb of the same mountain the castle was made of, sitting prettily on his head. The crown itself was anything but pretty. It was strong and exuded immense power. It was simple and violent, no gems, and no shiny accessories just the hard vulca moulded into a circle of spikes. It was a warrior’s crown. They had no place for delicate things in their life.</p>
<p>Junmyeon’s crown was smaller, more elaborate in details. The leaves of the fire flowers wounded together with pointy spikes completed the black circle. It presented the perfect mix of deadly and graceful, a warrior but also, a life-giver. Someone who will provide the heir. Someone who will continue the royal bloodline. Just like the fire flowers that managed to not just bloom in the midst of hard crystalline rocky earth but also managed to survive for millennia. It suited Junmyeon perfectly. He hated how the edges of it dug uncomfortably in his scalp.</p>
<p>As they made their way towards the throne, the murmurs increased, still hushed and not really comprehensible but loud enough melange of voices to annoy him. It reminded Junmyeon of the rabbles of buzzers their kingdom got every year during the time when the twin suns were kinder on them. They were not harmful by any means but they were noisy.</p>
<p>The throne itself was of the same purple and red vulca, sitting a little above the rest of the perches. The windows in the back shed sunlight on it, lighting it up and the crystal formation played with the rays at their will, creating myriad of patterns on the ceiling above it. It was smooth, polished to shiny perfection and big enough to comfortably sit three Sehuns side by side.</p>
<p>When Sehun sat on it, his pale skin would be bathed in violets and his brown eyes would shine darker, making him look untouchable, beyond anyone’s reach. It was Junmyeon’s favourite sight in the whole world. Seeing Sehun so powerful, so absolute, commanding his Court. Today he was supposed to sit on it beside his King, as his official reigning counterpart. He wondered if the spikes of his crown would too look like the way Sehun’s usually did, sharp and pointed, holding violet stars on their ends.</p>
<p>Junmyeon had never desired for the throne but for Sehun and their child, he will conquer that undesire.</p>
<p>Sehun heard the buzz around them. He smelled the fear. He kept his satisfaction hidden behind a blank face. These whispers were of no consequence. He turned around, facing the full Court and his robes swirled at his feet. He held Junmyeon tighter, closer. He swept the whole room with his eyes, once and the noise settled. He nodded to himself as the silence echoed and then sat down, settling Junmyeon in his lap. He placed a hand on the other’s waist, pulling him closer and adjusted him around so he would be comfortable. This was going to be a long talk. The smaller went willingly, docile. He subtly grazed Junmyeon’s stomach, a protective touch. Junmyeon’s head moved, the nod minute.</p>
<p>Junmyeon had noticed how the murmurs started again as he sat on Sehun’s lap, making himself comfortable. They can whine all they want, he was here to stay. His eyes fleeted towards the corner where Jiyoo stood, his face dripping with delight. Junmyeon let the corners of his lips arch upwards once. He leaned against Sehun and his King held him tighter.</p>
<p>He heard shuffles and he looked down at an old man standing from his seat, his expression shouting disgust. Ah, it was starting.</p>
<p>“What is the meaning of this, Your Majesty?” The man spoke in a heavy voice, thick and rumbling. It echoed around the room. It was obvious that he was trying his best to control his anger but still it slipped through the cracks between his words.</p>
<p>Sehun tilted his head, placing his chin on Junmyeon’s shoulder and stayed mute. Junmyeon wanted to hide his face and giggle. He did neither.</p>
<p>Junmyeon observed how the man’s face turned red matching the colour of his robes, anger clearly visible and he expected the man to lash out. Instead the man took a deep breath and smiled. Junmyeon felt his insides burn. If it hadn’t been about Sehun, he would have lopped off the man’s head himself. He would do it with pleasure too.</p>
<p>“My King,” The man started and took a step forward then thought better of himself and stepped back and bowed. Flattery was such a precarious thing. “The word of you leading the attack against Zhous and winning the war has reached far and wide. There are many Princes who have sent their proposals.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon was surprised how the man had pointedly ignored the happenings of yesterday. He thought he would stop there but the moment a hateful glare was directed at him, he knew this was going to become colourful in a second. It was fascinating to watch how the emotion in the man’s eyes changed in a split-second the moment his gaze moved from Sehun to him.</p>
<p>Lord Hahm, Wazara of Camira, the minister of the Crown, the highest-ranking member of the Court was an easy man to read, had always been for him. It was clear that he adored Sehun. Junmyeon, with a certainty, knew that Sehun adored him too, respected him a lot. And why wouldn’t he? Sehun was groomed into what he was today by the man himself. When Sehun’s parents were set to leave, they decided it would be in the best interest of everyone and the Kingdom to have Lord Hahm continue as the Wazara. He had served Camira during the previous king and it was deemed wise for Sehun to have him in his Court. Sehun had agreed without any hesitation.</p>
<p>Lord Hahm, on the other hand, had never given Junmyeon a thought of his day until he had seen Sehun staring longingly at him from his perch in the garden one fateful day. Sehun hadn’t noticed how his eyes had shined with the spark of knowledge and had instantly turned towards him. Seeing him for the first time, studying him. Junmyeon hadn’t missed a thing while he was tending to the small garden situated near the king’s main chambers. He didn’t miss how the curious eyes had turned scornful and he still remembers the uncomfortable feeling he had gotten at that moment.</p>
<p>The news of his relationship with Sehun was bound to make it out of Sehun’s silk sheets and beyond the closed four walls of Sehun’s bed. When that day came, everyone was surprised to see the staunch opposing stand Lord Hahm had put up against Junmyeon. Sehun had let it be. Not because he wasn’t willing to do anything or he was afraid but because he had argued that the man will retreat one day. That was three years ago and today Lord Hahm had made an attempt on Junmyeon’s life, had been making these attempts for the whole time Sehun was away. Sehun had had enough and Junmyeon really wasn’t against it.</p>
<p>“Now that you can have a ruling partner of your eminence,” Junmyeon held his breath and waited for the other shoe to drop. “You need not despoil yourself with a low-life consort.” The words weren’t hurtful, they were petty. He exhaled through his nose, his insides loosened. He felt Sehun’s body around him, behind him, coil up and he leaned back, pressing himself into the hard body.</p>
<p>“You shall be respectful towards your King.” Sehun thundered. Junmyeon felt the intense rumble of the words cracking against his spine more than he heard it. Each syllable was spoken softly but enunciated clearly. The power of them disseminated through the room. He sat looking at Lord Hahm who flinched and looked taken aback. Roaring Sehun was dangerous but quiet Sehun was more so.</p>
<p>King. That was a life-size responsibility. Junmyeon didn’t want it, really. Never asked for it. He didn’t mind being in the shadows. But securing a future for their child came with a price and paying for it with his freedom...there was never a choice.</p>
<p>Sehun was a warrior. He was a king, but first and foremost, he was a warrior. There were very few things he was protective of, would go above and beyond for, would fight for till his last breath. Camira and Junmyeon were on top of the list. He leaned back and took Junmyeon’s weight against him.</p>
<p>“While I was fighting Zhous, I never realised my own people might be working against me. I never realised that my Wazara was plotting behind my back. I have had enough of you refusing to acknowledge the choice I’ve made for myself.” Sehun’s hand tightened around Junmyeon. “Maybe if it had been something else, I’d have relented but since it’s about Junmyeon,” Sehun voice dropped an octave. Junmyeon’s body broke into goosebumps. “He will stay and he will rule beside me.”</p>
<p>“My King, he has distorted your ability to see things as they are.” Lord Hahm pointed at Junmyeon and Sehun tried his best not to roll his eyes.</p>
<p>“Wazara, are you saying that I perhaps am not strong-willed?” If Junmyeon had been on the end of receiving Sehun’s cutting tone, he would have been very scared for his life.</p>
<p>“No, my King–”</p>
<p>“Then perhaps you meant that I am not sound enough to make my own decisions?”</p>
<p>“Of course not–”</p>
<p>“Enough.” Sehun whispered and Lord Hahm closed his mouth. Junmyeon could hear his jaw clicking together. “You keep digging a grave for yourself. It is unbecoming. It’s not that I didn’t know about your scheming and your past transgressions, Wazara, but I decide to turn a blind eye towards them, hoping that one day, you’ll give in. Hoping because you’ve been so good to me. Hoping because you’ve served Camira exceptionally well for a long time. But no more.”</p>
<p>Sehun sighed.</p>
<p>“You were supposed to be supreme, Wazara. The wisest of us all and yet you imperilled not just my Court but also the life of the man I love. For what? I do not wish to know.” Sehun looked at the old man who once garnered much respect from him. “Your absence in the Court might change the Kingdom, it can and will be dealt with, but your unthinkable actions are a firm confirmation that your continued presence will affect the Kingdom and my people more. The damage is already beyond repair. Nine people died to satisfy your importunity. Nine! That’s unacceptable. How will you ever compensate for that, Lord Hahm?”</p>
<p>This was the first time that Sehun had referred to him with his name and not the title that was bestowed upon him. This wasn’t just a Court today, this was a trial. Junmyeon took in the sight as the other members of the Court understood what was happening. The man standing in front of them trembled in shock. His nostrils flared. Junmyeon braced himself for another onslaught of insults.</p>
<p>“You are dismissing me for him? A nobody whore?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon was startled when Sehun’s chest vibrated against his back.</p>
<p>“You dare to insult the father of my child one more time and I will ensure that you’ll never see the twin suns again.”</p>
<p>The stillness that spread over the crowd was different this time. Every pair of eyes in the room was focused on him and he smiled, genuinely happy that their child wasn’t just a secret. He would have preferred a different setting for the announcement but the expression of disbelief on Lord Hahm’s face was worth it. A small bubble of satisfaction expanded in his chest. Sehun might’ve held some affection for the man but he never did.</p>
<p>“A ch-child?” The old man scoffed. “A child out of wedlock? Camira will have an illegitimate king then? A bast–”</p>
<p>“I suggest you choose your next words very wisely, Lord Hahm.” Junmyeon had broken his silence before he knew what he was doing. He drew the line here, at his unborn child getting hate and loathing for something he wasn’t.</p>
<p>“I suppose this is the perfect time to announce the big news.” Sehun tapped Junmyeon’s waist and they both stood up, standing side by side. Junmyeon smirked in glee as Lord Hahm stepped back. Sehun took his hand in his and faced the crowd.</p>
<p>“I am delighted to officially present my husband, Junmyeon, the other half of mine, the one who will rule beside me, and the one who is carrying the next legitimate heir of Camira.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon’s heart thudded in his chest as the silence stretched a second longer. What if they reject him? His dread hung over him like a dark brown cloud until someone in the back kneeled. That started off a wave of the Court members taking the knee in acceptance of Sehun’s proclamation. That was easy than they had imagined it was going to be. He threw a victorious glance at the man who was turning redder by the second.</p>
<p>“I have tolerated your disregard for Junmyeon until now. As of today, it shall not be taken lightly neither shall the deed go unpunished. You will respect your King. He has done more for the Kingdom in my absence than most people present here. He has earned it and much more.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon didn’t want Sehun to issue a gag order. It was unnecessary in his opinion and he had managed to put Sehun off till now but the bastards who came for him had pushed Sehun to do so. Junmyeon wasn’t happy about this but Sehun will do what he could. Junmyeon knew it would make some people hate him more. But getting hate was going to be inevitable anyways.</p>
<p>“Lord Hahm.” Sehun looked at the man he used to admire. His eyes were sad. Junmyeon detested that. “You will be punished under the fair laws of Camira for lese-majesty, multiple murders, and various assassination attempts on your King and the future successor. You are hereby stripped off all the titles that were bestowed upon you.” Junmyeon squeezed Sehun’s hand and the latter continued, “But considering your contribution to the Kingdom, everything you own will be passed onto your eldest. I see no reason for your family to suffer for the wrongs that are yours and yours only. You will be given an opportunity to name your allies, if you have any.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon couldn’t stop his eyes from taking a look at Jiyoo. He expected sorrow but his friend looked determined more than anything else.</p>
<p>♚♛</p>
<p>His husband. It felt good saying that. Now, Junmyeon didn’t have to hide it, to hide their marriage as they had been doing for more than a year. He fancied that everyone knew Sehun was his, and he was Sehun’s.</p>
<p>Being a king...it was a new experience alright. Not much had changed but now people bowed to him, more deeply than they did before. He giggled when they did that. It was funny and unnecessary in his opinion. He was so close to sending out an order that bowing was to be prohibited. Sehun had convinced him not to do so. Apparently, some royal customs cannot be abolished no matter how ridiculous they seemed.</p>
<p>The last he has seen of Lord Hahm was when the man was taken to the prison after that fateful day. His supporters has either decided to stay quiet or resigned and moved away from the palace. They were fine with both. The opposition hasn’t been much since the announcement four months ago. But they were keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. They weren’t going to take any risks now that everything was going the way it was supposed to.</p>
<p>But the most serious problem Junmyeon was facing was not royal customs or enemies or even his pregnancy. It was his husband. Junmyeon had noticed how Sehun had started to treat him like he was made of glass.</p>
<p>To put it into simple words: Sehun made love to him too much. He didn’t fuck him enough.</p>
<p>He had confided in Jiyoo one day about how desperate he was for a good fuck and the man had laughed in his face. He had become meaner since he had been appointed as the new Wazara. It was another bone Junmyeon had to pick with Sehun. He had taken away his advisor and friend.</p>
<p>He wobbled slowly towards the throne room. He was four and a half months along. His protruded belly was covered under a thin, dark royal robe. The armour of the royal guards clanked silently behind him as they followed him. The armours didn’t make a sound when moved but the presence of them was so momentous that you thought they did, you heard them. He rolled his eyes. As if he couldn’t kill them in a heartbeat. Well...in his current condition, it’d take him several heartbeats but he was perfectly capable of doing it.</p>
<p>He missed wearing his body clinging gears. He grew out of them ages ago. At the least he was blessed with one thing. Their little one didn’t bother him at all. He was going to be the best behaved child. He didn’t know where their baby had gotten that trait from. But he wasn’t complaining at all.</p>
<p>It took him a lot longer to reach the doors of the throne room than he had anticipated. He wasn’t tired, he was just....slow. He glared at the herald who opened his mouth to announce his entrance and the man promptly closed it.</p>
<p>“Please stay here,” He ordered the guards and he could hear the soundless looming clanks stopping abruptly as the guards heeded his command. He took a deep breath and pushed the door, making enough room for him to slip in. He made sure to close it behind him. The throne room was darker at the night but just as beautiful, lit up in the darker shades of violet and the reds looked almost black. He could see the stars shining in the sky beyond the open windows.</p>
<p>He noticed how there were only a few people in the room. Sehun was discussing something with them. Jiyoo was standing beside Sehun one instant and the next he was rushing towards him.</p>
<p>“Your Majesty, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?” Jiyoo’s concerned tone was the only thing that stopped him from lashing out.</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that,” he growled and sidestepped the blonde man, walking with a purpose towards his husband, who was still busy with his meeting. “Empty the room. Tell everyone it’s off limits until told otherwise.” He was halfway through.</p>
<p>“What are you doing, Junmyeon?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon could tell he was entertaining the man. He gritted his teeth and answered, “Going to fuck my husband senseless.”</p>
<p>Sehun had noticed the moment Junmyeon entered the room. His body was designed to notice Junmyeon whenever, wherever. His eyes looked at his husband for a second to check if he was okay.</p>
<p>Junmyeon looked fine. Junmyeon looked determined. Junmyeon looked scary. He gulped. Something was going to happen.</p>
<p>He hoped he hadn’t broken Junmyeon. He had been trying to do his best not to jump him every second of his day. As the pregnancy progressed, Junmyeon’s petite body filled in. His belly swelled, his hips widened, his cheeks became fuller, and his face glowed. Junmyeon was beautiful before but now his beauty was beyond that, otherworldly. Whenever Junmyeon tried to initiate something sexual, Sehun would make an excuse and run away or tire him out in other ways. He didn’t think it was possible for him to go easy on Junmyeon if he actually gave in.</p>
<p>He thanked all the stars as Jiyoo went and received Junmyeon. But his hopes dwindled down the moment Junmyeon proceeded towards him without stopping. He watched Jiyoo behind his husband as he ran his index finger over his neck, signalling him. Sehun sighed. He was dead.</p>
<p>Junmyeon was just a few feet away when he dismissed everyone. He watched as Junmyeon stood in front of him, his arms crossed on his chest, and tapped his feet impatiently on the crystalline floor.</p>
<p>“No one comes in, Jiyoo,” Junmyeon said and Sehun surrendered. It was better that way.</p>
<p>“Jun, you should’ve sent for me.” Sehun stood up, smiling. He couldn’t help but how his heart leaped at the sight of Junmyeon. It doesn’t matter how close Junmyeon looked to committing a murder at that moment. His body itched to be closer to Junmyeon. “I would’ve come–”</p>
<p>Junmyeon dropped his dark robe and Sehun’s words got cut off abruptly and were replaced by a sharp intake of breath. The stunned look on Sehun’s face fed his smugness. He stood still as his husband’s wide eyes trailed him from toe....up, up they went...over his naked legs and thighs, stayed a second longer on his stomach then resumed their path up again and settled on his eyes. Junmyeon squirmed as the hungry and possessive gaze heated up his body in its wake, leaving a wave of lust for him to battle with.</p>
<p>Sehun clenched his fists as the sight before him fried the circuits of his brain. The violet sparkles of the throne’s reflection danced over Junmyeon’s pale body and the even paler sheer lace robe. He was done for.</p>
<p>The robe wasn’t hiding anything. Or rather it was presenting everything it was supposed to in a very alluring manner. It was draped over Junmyeon in a way that made Sehun wonder if he would survive today.</p>
<p>The robe was tied in front with a simple white ribbon in a pretty bow on top Junmyeon’s swollen stomach. The slit in the robe rode up Junmyeon’s thigh, revealing pale expanse of it. Junmyeon’s nipples peeked out of sheer white, two pink nubs already hard. Sehun’s eyes lingered over the white lace nether garments that hid nothing from his imagination as Junmyeon’s hard cock tried to break free from the flimsy confines.</p>
<p>Sehun’s cock responded in kind. He cursed the gods and prayed to them in the same breath. Blasphemy wasn’t really his concern at this moment.</p>
<p>“Today.” Junmyeon’s whisper made him look up, confused. Junmyeon stepped closer to him, reaching for his cock and cupping him from outside his bottoms. “Would love to get some of this today. As soon as possible.”</p>
<p>The vein on Sehun’s temple throbbed visibly as Junmyeon’s hands slid inside the waist band on his bottoms and reached his cock, fondling...teasing. His body temperature rose and he shrugged off his royal mantle and the gems attached to it clunked as it slithered down on the crystal floor unceremoniously. His hands reached out to touch Junmyeon and settled on his hips.</p>
<p>Junmyeon grazed his lips over Sehun’s jaw and spoke onto it, “Help me get down on my knees, please.”</p>
<p>The request might not have been worrisome if it wasn’t for Junmyeon’s condition. Sehun frowned and his grip on Junmyeon’s hips tightened. It wasn’t a good idea. He had different plans anyways. He positioned his hand to pick the smaller up and Junmyeon squeezed him in his fist.</p>
<p>“If you try to suck me off again and leave me hanging at just that, I will slit your throat.”</p>
<p>Sehun chuckled as Junmyeon’s grip tightened around him. Pregnancy had done wonders to Junmyeon. If it was possible he had become scarier and undeniably sexier. The thought stole Sehun’s breath and thinking ability, both.</p>
<p>He swooped down, his lips readily marking their territory on the corner of Junmyeon’s mouth. Junmyeon’s lips chased Sehun’s and the latter avoided them deftly by placing them everywhere but on Junmyeon’s lips. The pregnant man made a frustrated sound in his throat. Sehun chuckled again and this time Junmyeon squeezed his balls.</p>
<p>“Do not test me today, my King.”</p>
<p>“Little warrior,” Sehun placed his knuckle under Junmyeon’s chin and titled it upward, at an angle. “Trust me.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon looked at Sehun for a long second then rescinded his hand that was torturing Sehun. He squeaked as he was lifted easily.</p>
<p>And then finally their lips met.</p>
<p>Junmyeon moaned as the kiss deepened and he let Sehun position him on the throne. The surface was hard. His knees were going to hurt. Sehun broke the kiss and before he could try and initiate another one he was turned away from Sehun. Stars winked down at him from the huge span of the windows. The twin suns were less bright in the night. Never setting but abating their heat a bit.</p>
<p>“Hold here,” Sehun positioned his hands on the headrest. The edges were smooth, rounded. It would be difficult to hold on to them. His hands shook at the thought. His body thrummed with need.</p>
<p>“Hurry, Sehun.” He wiggled his hips, pushing back. Sehun growled and smacked his ass. He bit his lower lip, holding back a moan.</p>
<p>“You’re impatient, Jun,” Sehun said in a husky voice. He pulled the robe up and bared Junmyeon’s ass. The sheer fabric pooled at the dip of Junmyeon’s lower back. He stared at the sinful sight. “They got fuller.” He fondled the bouncy globes, just a quick squeeze. Soft, smooth, baby pink. He bent down and his teeth sunk in the flesh.</p>
<p>Junmyeon gasped. “Sehun, please,” His pleas were whispered into the crystalline headrest and Sehun hissed. Junmyeon touched his hot forehead to the cool surface. “Let me see you.”</p>
<p>“Later, I promise.” Sehun heard Junmyeon’s frustrated growl. He will make Junmyeon ride him later when they would be in their bed and where Junmyeon would be safe. He dipped down again, this time to place kisses on the low of Junmyeon’s back. It looked pretty, all arched and muscles strained. He grabbed his crown and placed it on Junmyeon’s head. It was a bit bigger and slid sideways, somehow balancing precariously but staying. “You don’t want to drop it, Jun.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon quivered. He didn’t understand where Sehun had gotten this ridiculous idea from. He reached over to touch the band of black. He was barely holding onto his sanity as Sehun kissed his way up his back. Sehun’s lips were pushing his body to its limits. His cock strained in the lace, he could feel a drop of precum oozing. He would try his best to not let the crown fall but he wasn’t making any promises.</p>
<p>“Sehun, put it in. For fuck’s sake. Just put your cock inside me.” Junmyeon’s whole body vibrated and Sehun chuckled. Junmyeon was planning murder in his head.</p>
<p>“I have to prepare–”</p>
<p>“I came prepared. Now, hurry!” Junmyeon cut him off and Sehun raised his eyebrow. His finger prodded around and found the wet and slippery hole. His finger slipped inside the loose entrance without any resistance.</p>
<p>Junmyeon banged his head lightly on the hard surface, the crown slipped a centimetre or two but he straightened it. He felt the delicate lace covering his hole was pushed to the side. The lacey restrictions where strained around his cock. Sehun’s finger entered him, swished around, and inspected his insides which clenched around the intrusion. He started to push back on the finger to get some friction, any friction and the finger left his hole. His insides convulsed around empty air. He was about to scream when he felt something thicker at his oil-slicked rim, waiting to penetrate him. He sighed and waited. And waited.</p>
<p>“We go at my pace.” Sehun ordered and Junmyeon huffed.</p>
<p>“If you’re going to go slow, you might as well stop now. I appreciate the love making but I need to be fucked till I see the stars and cannot make left from right–”</p>
<p>Sehun entered him in one smooth stroke and kept going till he was sitting hilt deep inside of him. Junmyeon’s words were lost as his mouth opened in a silent gasp at the sudden penetration. It felt good, so good, fuller, not too tight but just right.</p>
<p>“I never said my pace was going to be slow,” Sehun whispered in his ear, leaning over him, his front to Junmyeon’s back, pushing his cock deeper. The tip of his cock kissed the opening of Junmyeon’s womb and he groaned, pulling out almost all the way out. “Hold on.” Then he plunged all the way in again. The strip of lace grazed the surface of his cock every time he moved and that added an additional sensation for him.</p>
<p>Junmyeon’s clammy hands struggled to hold onto the smooth edge of the throne and the crown at the same time, his knees slipped forward with every thrust. Sehun wasn’t going easy on him, he couldn’t breathe and he loved every second of it. He tried his best to gain some purchase and impale himself on the violently thrusting cock but his position didn’t give him much freedom.</p>
<p>Then his position changed as he was pulled up and back so he was leaning against the broad chest. Sehun’s hands joined in front of him cradling his swollen belly, and his hands clutched at them, fingers digging into hard forearms. The crown tumbled down and was caught in time by Junmyeon.  He had enough presence of mind to drop it on the throne beside him. Sehun’s cock touched new places inside him and he made a sound of approval, under his breath because that’s all he could manage. This angle was better. The thrusts were more concentrated now, his prostate getting attacked continuously. The opening of his womb widened to snuggle the tip of Sehun’s cock.</p>
<p>“They say, this position takes.” Sehun muttered as he kept thrusting without any rhythm now. “If you hadn’t been pregnant already,” Sehun clenched his jaw as he felt his cock swelling inside Junmyeon. “You definitely would be after this.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon agreed. He didn’t know if he nodded, maybe he did. For some reason, that pushed both of them off the edge. Junmyeon arched, his round belly pressing against Sehun’s calloused palms. Sehun stilled, twitching occasionally, flooding Junmyeon’s insides with his seed and Junmyeon came all over the insides of his undergarment and a small part of his robe.</p>
<p>“Tell me you’re okay.” The concern and love in Sehun’s tone made the warmth in him increase.</p>
<p>“Just give me a minute.” He panted and tilted his head, puckering his lips, asking for a kiss. Sehun complied.</p>
<p>“We aren’t done yet,” Sehun’s declaration made him frown. It seemed like his king was up to no good. “You thought I didn’t see the crown falling?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon shuddered as he felt Sehun’s cock hardening inside him again, pushing at his insides, stretching them. He smiled at his husband, his eyes glassy. He ground onto the cock, circling his hips.</p>
<p>“Oh, did you now?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon asked innocently. Sehun’s chest grumbled.</p>
<p>♚♛</p>
<p>Junmyeon had kissed Sehun’s scars. Each and every single of them. It didn’t make them go away but it made Sehun hold him tight and love him into oblivion. Small victories.</p>
<p>Next time, if there’s a war, he’ll get a set of his own scars so his husband could return the same courtesy to him. He burrowed deeper into Sehun’s warmth and Sehun’s fingers stroked his belly, settling the slight movement of their little one.</p>
<p>♚♛</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are most appreciated ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>